


Patience is a Virtue

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: You can't keep your hands off Carol, much to her annoyance.





	Patience is a Virtue

It wasn't your fault she looked so damn good in those jeans. She basically started it just by sauntering away from the couch. With a smirk thrown your way over her shoulder, Carol made her way into the kitchen, making sure that you knew, that she knew, you were watching her ass. 

Jumping up from the couch, you quickly stepped up behind her, your chest flush with her back, grabbing her waist by the belt loops to pull her into you. 

"Baby, stop. I've already said i was hungry. As much as I'd like to eat you up right now, i would like some actual food." Carol says, only slightly annoyed, while swatting at your hands.

"We're still walking now aren't we? I'm just getting you riled up for later."

Sighing, she makes her way to the fridge. Opening it up to look over its contents to decide what to cook for dinner. Leaning against the counter, i watch her contemplating.

"We've got this chicken in here." She says bending over to retrieve it from the bottom shelf. Standing behind her I'm practically drooling at the sight. 

"Could do something with it. Sound good?" She asks, turning to face you.

"Sure baby. Fine with me." You smile at her, biting your lower lip.

"Will you wipe that shit eating grin off your face and come help me cook?" She gruffs out. Turning around to pick up a few lemons from the fruit bowl. 

"How about lemon pepper...." She stops short as she turns around, finding you extremely close to her. "What the fuck?" She hisses out.

Trying to cover up the fact that you had attempted and failed on sneaking up behind her to grab her ass, you stammer out "What? I'm coming over here to help." 

Opening the drawer and getting out a knife and cutting board. You don't meet her gaze as she stands to your side, eyes boring holes into you with a raised eyebrow and cocked head. You can feel the heat creeping up your neck and into your cheeks as you blush.

"Whatever." She sighs out. Sliding the cutting board and knife over to her, she starts cutting the lemons.

You take this opportunity to slide up behind her again, placing your hands at the sides of her waist and resting your chin on her shoulder.

"You could do something you know? Instead of letting me do all the work." She says a little more annoyed now.

"I could," you reply, stopping mid sentence to move her hair over and planting open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck, "but then i would miss out on getting to tease you."

"Damn it, i said stop. I'm gonna cut myself if you don't leave me alone." She snaps.

"But baby." You whine out, reaching behind her to cup her ass in a firm grip.

Banging her fist on the counter and throwing down the knife, she turns on you so quick you jump, startled. Teeth clenched and eyes wide with anger, she pushes at your chest, backing you into the wall. Slamming you against it with such force you were surprised it didn't knock a hole in it. With a growl she presses her body to yours, attacking your mouth with hers. 

You gasp as she thrusts her knee into your center, applying pressure and grinding it into you. She pins your wrists at your sides as you try to touch her, snapping out a harsh "No!"

Continuing to assault you with rough kisses that leave you breathless, she finally pulls away. Tugging your bottom lip with her teeth as she does, biting down hard.

"Ow! Fuck!" You exclaim, as she pushes off of you, going back to the counter and resuming to cut lemons.

"I told you to stop. You didn't listen to me. Had to teach you a lesson now didn't i?" She says, her back turned to you, knowing shes smirking to herself.

"Jesus Carol. I was only playing. Fuck you."

Chuckling she mutters, "Oh fuck me? Patience, baby girl, patience. Later tonight."


End file.
